


Aurum

by MyUncreativeUserSorry



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: After that battle with the Neverseen in Flashback, Canon Compliant, Dex is a Very Good Person, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fitz chugged that Love and Appreciate Dex Dizznee Juice, Fitz is head over heels, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, but oblivious, mostly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyUncreativeUserSorry/pseuds/MyUncreativeUserSorry
Summary: Fitz can't stand to be alone with his thoughts any longer.





	Aurum

**Author's Note:**

> Theme Song: You Are Gold - The National Parks

_ Tap Tap Tap _

Silence

_ Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap _

Louder this time, the silhouette of a boy, nearly a man, stood outside a window that was not his own.Shivering in thin pajamas and bathed in the pale midnight moon, there was no reply.

_ Tap Ta- _

The window swung on its hinges, leaving the boys fist to hang in the open air.

On the other side of the window, stood a different, slightly younger boy. His pajamas were rumpled by sleep and his hair looked more blonde in the night air, compared to its usual red of the daylight hours. He looked equal parts annoyed, no doubt due to the rude awakening, and surprised. That was most likely because a bedraggled Fitz Vacker was standing in the grass outside his bedroom.

Neither of them spoke for a long minute. Fitz had been prepared for the entire evening, from the moment he’d decided to leap to the twenty minutes he spent working up the courage to actually wake the other elf. He’d come up with explanations and excuses yet now his tongue felt glued to the roof of his mouth, and no words would form in his mind.

The trance was broken by Dex, who’d reached out and poked Fitz on the cheek with a pale finger.

“Did you seriously just poke me?”

“I had to see if you were real, It’s the middle of the night Fitz! What in councils name are you doing here?” Dex retorted, his voice rough with sleep.

“I- I’m sorry, Dex. I can explain,” he rubbed his eyes for a moment before continuing, “Can I come in?”

Dex blinked owlishly, then nodded. Fitz clambered over the sill with a distinct lack of Vacker grace, nearly falling over onto the floor in the progress. 

Dex, rather belatedly, reached out to grab his arm to steady him. The touch sent a jolt up Fitz’s spine but he didn’t pull away. Dex seemed to think for a moment, his face scrunched up adorably with the effort it took to formulate ideas so late at night.

A moment later he lead Fitz to his bed. The brunet was sighed thankfully, the floor had been starting to sway beneath his feet. He was nearly certain it wasn’t supposed to do that.

“I just couldn’t stay there anymore.” Fitz said, stumbling and plopping unceremoniously onto the duvet. “Mother still wont stop crying, and Father has barely left his study since it happened. And Biana-” He choked on the emotions that welled up unexpectedly, filling his throat and causing his eyes to burn with tears. “I’m sure she hates me now, or maybe she’s just grieving, or-” afraid, he finishes silently. Ever since the battle with the Neverseen where he’d nearly- nearly murdered his own brother, she’d been avoiding him, fleeing the room whenever he entered. It made his chest ache deeply, it felt like his heart was breaking, twisting, squeezing. 

Dex processed this silently, his hand a reassuring weight on Fitz’s arm. He hoped Dex wouldn’t move away, moving closer would be acceptable though. If fact he almost craved it for some unknowable reason that flitted around his consciousness, one he could never quite pin down.

Dex did move closer, wrapping an arm around the shorter boys shoulder and pulling him close against his chest. Fitz released a shaky breath.

“Why’d you come here then? What about Sophie’s? Or Keefes?” 

Fitz sighed, “You’re the only one who wouldn’t force me to go back there. I guess I could have gone to Candleshade but I don’t think I could bear being anywhere near Lord Cassius.”

It wasn’t a lie, but he had left out some truth. He wanted to come see Dex much more then he wanted to see Keefe. It made little sense, none at all to be honest. Fitz had known Keefe so much longer, and their friendship had always been so strong. Yet even despite this, and their long history of hostility Fitz felt insurmountably safer in Dex’s presence.

Maybe it was the way Dex always seemed to want to protect more than anything else.

He vaguely registered Dex say something about making a bed before the comfort of his presence disappeared from the room. 

He returned soon, thankfully, because Fitz wasn’t interested in being alone tonight. Dex carried a large blanket, tripping a little on the tail end that dragged along the floor but catching himself with ease.

“I’ll just steal one of the pillows and sleep on the floor.” Dex said, looking at Fitz with a lopsided smile that made his breath catch. “You look like you could use the bed more than I do.” Fitz felt bad but he couldn’t bring himself to argue. Not without offering to share the bed, the idea made his stomach flutter in a strange way.

He stayed silent as Dex made up the makeshift bed, using only the light filtering through the window. It almost made him seem to glow, or maybe that was just the sleep deprivation talking.

Even though he was struggling to stay seated upright he found himself in a kind of awe at the easy display of kindness. It wasn’t that it was anything extraordinary. It was the fact that Dex was always like this. Always putting himself to the side for the sake of his friends. Selfless in a way that not even Sophie was. In a way that Fitz could barely dream of being. Sure Dex acted cynical and aloof sometimes, but his kindness was always so genuine.

Yet as he took a few minutes to reflect, he found that he couldn’t remember a single time anyone had really given him any credit, any fraction of the thanks he deserved. Of course there was offhand remarks, and Sophie might have said a thing or two he wasn’t aware of. In that moment Fitz was overwhelmed by the injustice of it all, as well as shame for being such a horrible friend.

“Aren’t you going to lie down?” Dex’s voice yanked him out of his mind. He looked over to find Dex already under the covers laid out on the floor, looking up at him with a concerned frown. Even his frowns were due to the need for the good of others, he realized amazedly.

“You really are wonderful, Dex.” He didn’t notice that he had spoken aloud until he noticed the confused expression on the redheads face.

“Honestly, we don’t tell you that enough, at least I don’t.” He continued, deciding to roll with it. The words built up on his tongue, rushing to get out. Whatever had been clogging his mind earlier was washed away with the emotion of it all. “You really are something special.”

“Fitz, I think your lack of sleep is getting to you.” Dex attempted at humor, but he looked uncomfortable.

“No, you don’t get it, do you? You’re such a wonderful person, and you’re so important to our team.” He wasn’t certain why it was suddenly imperative that Dex knew this. Until one thought ran through his mind that stopped all others in their tracks.

“You’re so important to me.” His voice sounded strange to his own ear. Shocked and vulnerable in a way that he hated to be, a way that almost made him want to run, to hide. Then he looked towards Dex, who was gaping up at him, and he decided that he didn’t need to be afraid.

As if his feet developed a mind of their own he walked to where the other boy sat. Then his hands took a turn and reached to grab Dex’s wrist, pulling him up to stand. Dex towered a good few inches over him, Fitz realized.

“I can’t even begin you explain how wonderful you are.” He breathed, one hand reaching up to push Dex’s mouth closed. Both blushing beat red, Dex looked more shocked than anything, maybe confused too.

“I’m going to do something,” Fitz said, although he wasn’t sure what it was that he wanted to do. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” 

His mind finally caught up with his heart as he reached up to cup the taller boys face with both hands and pressed their lips together. 

It was short, just a split second before he pulled away. Yet it sent a spark all through his body, and an indescribable feeling of rightness. His hands fell back to his sides as Dex just stared at him with wide eyes.

“Are- are you sure you aren’t just really tired?” Dex’s voice was shaky, like he was standing at a precipice and scared of what might happen next. 

Fitz shook his head, though he was definitely exhausted he could tell that this, these feelings that had lead to this action, had been inside him for a long time. Just waiting to be discovered.

“No, I meant it. I meant everything.” He said with conviction that quelled the anxiety and pain burning in Dex’s eyes.

“How long have you known?”

“I-” Fitz tried to think, “I’m not sure to be honest, but a while. What about you? When did you know?” Dex let loose a dry laugh,

“Since the arthropleura incident.” Fitz winced at the memory, “That’s when it started, but I wasn’t sure until a couple months later.” 

“But, Dex that’s years.” It was Fitz’s turn to be shocked.

“What can I say, I’m a patient person.” Dex shrugged sheepishly. Fitz could tell that there was more there, but now was not the time to push.

“It looks like we have time to make up for.” He said, Dex grinned before leaning down and capturing Fitz in another long awaited kiss.

\-----

Dex woke the next morning to a buzzing noise, which he realized slowly was his imparter signaling a hail. He groaned and moved to reach for it but found his arm trapped.

He looked over and was greeted with an eyeful of Fitz curled up against his chest, looking unfairly attractive even in sleep. The events of the night before came flooding back and Dex couldn’t help the smile that split his face.

Sadly he wasn’t able to revel in as much as he’d wished because his imparter continued to buzz incessantly. He groped for his bedside table with his free hand and managed to grab it.

Positioning it so that only his face was visible on the screen (he didn’t know if Fitz would be comfortable with making their relationship public yet, if he even wanted a relationship at all once he woke) he accepted the call. 

Immediately he was accosted by a distraught looking Sophie Foster.

“Dex! Finally! I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for an hour, I was about to leap over there!” She cried with exasperation.

“An hour?” He croaked, how could he have missed that.

“Did you just wake up? Dex it’s nearly noon!” Noon, already? To be honest, he wasn’t entirely surprised, they had been up pretty late last night. He opened his mouth to make some sort of excuse but she cut him off.

“You know what, it doesn’t matter. We have a bigger problem.” Dex’s stomach clenched at that, had the Neverseen attacked and they’d missed it? He would never forgive himself if that was the case.

“Fitz is missing!”

“Oh.” He relaxed, Fitz wasn’t missing, he was right beside him. There was no reason to worry.

“That’s all you have to say? ‘Oh’! This is bad Dex, what if the Neverseen got him! Or worse, what if he’s gone on some reckless quest against Alvar!” She sounded incredibly concerned, but Dex wasn’t worried about that, he was beginning to panic. There must be something he could say.

“That’s not good.” He tried feebly, he knew he was being passive but his mind was annoyingly blank.

“Can’t you at least try and sound concerned Dex?” She chided, Dex’s finger hovered over the ‘end hail’ button.

“Yeah, I thought you would be a little more worried if I disappeared, love.” Dex stiffened at the rough voice beside his ear, Sophie’s expression morphed into one of confusion.

He made some sort of sound, maybe the beginning of an explanation. Fitz shifted beside him, propping his head up on the pillow so he could also be seen in the screen.

“I appreciate your concern Sophie, but I assure you that there is no cause for alarm.” Dex could hear the humour in his voice and he felt himself relax. “I just decided that I didn’t feel like sleeping alone last night.”

One of Fitz’s hands touched Dex’s chin lightly and guided him into a soft kiss.

“I told you I meant it.” Fitz whispered, his teal eyes filled with an open sincerity that made Dex feel warm all over. After sharing one more brief kiss they both looked back to the imparter. Sophie looked stunned. 

“Uhm…” She managed unintelligibly, “Uh, good. Good to hear that, uh, you’re safe. I’ll just… uhm.” The screen went dark as she hung up.

Sharing a single look they broke out into peals of laughter.

“I-I think we broke her!” Dex hiccuped when they calmed down. 

Fitz nodded in agreement. “I’m sensing some damage control is in order.” He sighed and sat up.

They didn’t bother with getting changed before leaving for Havenfield. When Fitz moved to hold the crystal up, Dex threw his arms around the older boys shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. Whispering into his ear the thing he hadn’t been able to say the night before,

“You’re important to me, too.” 

  
  



End file.
